roguesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Safehouse
Buildings can be secured to provide shelter or a place to safely store extra food, medication, and weaponry. Choice of location Shops are a good choice for an early-game shelter, as they are already stacked with food, ammo, or other supplies. Those who feel extra-daring may also try to invade a CHAR office, clear out the guards and take advantage of their abundant supply of food, guns and medikits. The basement of buildings, as well as the sewer and the subway net, is less likely to be invaded by roaming NPC´s, who may grab items you have stored, or worse, attract zombies who follow their scent trail. The suburban part of the sewer waystations can be isolated from the surface by blocking the central ladder - this makes them an excellent choice for late-game shelter, as the sewers themselves will only occassionally be roamed by the notorious zombie masters - also, the charming flavor of the still-present sewage erases your tracks rather quickly. Beware of rats, standard zombies and ... other things though Securing buildings So, you have found an appealing location - all you have to do now is to keep those pesky zombies, bikers and government agents out. Characters without the carpenter skill can block passages and stairs by: - Barricading an existing, ©losed door or window with a board of wood - Moving (P) a sturdy piece of furniture to block a doorless square. Wood can be salvaged from furniture destroyed by zombies or the player character. Upon learning the carpenter skill, characters may build small (N) and large barricades (Control-N) from boards of wood anywhere. Sleeping next to the barricade (or door or piece of furniture) will usually wake you up when something begins to smash it. Be careful to stay out of sight, however. Also, note that your character always leaves a scent trail that can be picked up and followed by high-level zombies. Ideally, use the spray found in medical stores to disrupt their pathfinding, otherwise they may follow you to your safehouse, smashing your barricades (and of course trying to eat you). Note, however, that any blockade that can be jumped (such as tables or a small barricade) will keep out normal zombies only, while marauding bikers and zombie masters can still reach your helpless sleeping character unnoticed. However, an effective way to keep out non-master zombies is to block a doorless square with a car and prevent masters from being able to push it out of the way via other cars or furniture. Securing a stash The easiest way of keeping NPC´s from looting your stash is dumping it in a corner and surround it with three pieces of furniture. in order to take something from the stash, just (P)ull the blockade away, take you stuff, and move it back in place. Only the player character can pull furniture, zombies will ignore your stash as it obviously contains no tasty brains. As of Rev. 6, survivors and Zombie Masters also gained the ability to push and pull furniture, and you will hear a noise when one of them does so. (Repeated noise is a sign of a hungry survivor searching for food, while a single noise from the street is usually from a Zombie Master pushing a car to make way to its lesser minions.) Keep this in mind when using buildings over the surface as safehouses. some Survivors will venture through sewers, though. Category:Gameplay